


California

by coolbyrne



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29932374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolbyrne/pseuds/coolbyrne
Summary: Gibbs fulfils a promise he made when he said good-bye to Jack. Sequel to 'V is for Velvet'. Slibbs
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane
Comments: 31
Kudos: 102





	California

**Author's Note:**

> You should probably read 'V is for Velvet' first or this won't make any sense! https://archiveofourown.org/works/29031627

"You sound tired." He swept the planer across the bow in time with his comment.

Her reply came through the speaker phone he'd left on the workbench. "I am," she admitted. "The baby's not sleeping, which means Faith's not sleeping, which means-"

"You're not sleepin'."

He knew the pregnancy was going to be rough- it was the reason Jack had moved to California in the first place- but the closer Faith got to her due date, the tougher it seemed to get. In the 5 months since she'd gone, they'd gotten into a comfortable habit of calling each other every other night, and lately, Jack sounded more and more tired with every call.

The planer made another pass in the quiet basement. "Anything I can do? Can still track down her deadbeat fiancé."

Her laugh was the first one he'd heard from her in days. "Faith's holding onto the hope that once the baby is born, the deadbeat will come around."

The fiancé had been keen on the pregnancy until he heard there might be a problem with the baby. Gibbs was only half-joking about tracking him down- he'd done it 3 weeks after the guy skipped town. He'd only stopped at dragging the asshole back out of respect for Jack and Faith.

"Hmmm." His murmur was a disapproving one, but he let it go. "Anything else I can do? I could always drop by. Build ya a boat."

There was a muffled sound, like she shifted deeper into a chair and she laughed again. "Mmmm, that'd be wonderful."

"Me or the boat?"

"Either. A boat means you." He chuckled and rubbed his thumb along the curve until he found a rough spot. When he didn't reply, her voice lost some of the dreamy quality. "You're not serious, are you?"

The question tweaked the tiniest bit of uncertainty. Yes, the day he raced to catch her at the airport had ended with a promise, but that was 5 months ago. Twenty weeks of separation, with nothing but the phone between them. But even if her voice grew more tired as the weeks went on, the warmth she saved just for him never changed. 

It was that confidence that made him say, "Probably not about the boat, no."

Despite her weariness, it didn't take long for her to put two and two together. "Gunny, if you are joking, I will come to D.C myself and drag you to California by your big ears."

His laughter filled the basement. "Then I guess it's a good thing I'll be there in 2 days."

Her long pause didn't dampen his confidence; in fact, it somehow gave him more, though he kept his chuckle to himself.

"What?"

"You heard me, Sloane. Unless you need bigger ears." It sounded like she exhaled for the first time in weeks, and he felt compelled to say something more, even if he struggled to figure out what the 'more' should be. "You know, the reason I didn't come wasn't because I didn't want to. Just figured you had your hands full without me comin' in and addin' to it."

"I know," she replied. "And that doesn't matter. You're coming now. That's what matters."

He could hear a sound in the background and a distinct, "Mom!"

"You gotta go," he said.

"Yeah. Hey, I didn't even ask you how your day went."

"S'okay. We'll have time to talk when I get there."

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs offering to talk? Just tell me he's okay."

"Very funny. Get goin' before I change my mind."

"You wouldn't do that to me," she said, her confidence rolling down the phone line.

Though it was said in jest, he saw the truth in it. There'd never come a time when he'd willfully hurt her, and the depth of his conviction scared the hell out of him. But it gave him comfort, too.

"No," he agreed, "I wouldn't. Like my big ears where they are." He soaked in her laugh one more time before saying, "Go. I'll see ya in 2 days."

…..

That the turbulence was rough because of a storm didn't surprise him in the least. She had come into his life on a crest of lightning and capsized his ship like no other. It was only fitting that another big decision in his life involving her would involve a storm. But in the years that followed their fateful first meeting, he learned she wasn't a storm to run away from; she was a storm to chase. 

The captain announced their descent, and a flight attendant came by to make sure he was buckled in. He chuckled at the idea- hell, he'd strapped himself in tight the first day he met her.

…..

He had so much jet lag experience under his belt in the last 50 years that the flight and the time difference barely registered with his body clock. It was a good thing, because otherwise, he wasn't sure he would've had the strength to hold her as she barrelled into his arms at the Arrivals gate. Her grip was tight and sure, her kiss was soft and possessive, and he needed no time at all to reciprocate. His carry-on dropped to the floor and his hands went to her hair and everything else fell away except for the feel of _her_. He had fooled himself into believing the distance didn't dull what she did to him, how her scent soothed him, how her kiss burned in a way that drew him to the flame again and again. Her pelvis angled into his, the perfect puzzle piece, drawing in his breath. 

"Keep that up, Sloane, and you're gonna get us arrested."

Her murmur was a pout, but it didn't stop her from leaning in one more time, and he didn't want to stop her. His own low dissatisfied murmur spoke volumes when she broke off the kiss.

"You're going to get us arrested," she said, teasing his words back to him between small kisses.

"Brought my badge." She smiled under his lips and despite their collective dismay at stopping, he bent down and slung his bag strap over his shoulder. He looked down at their hands when her fingers sought out his.

"Deal with it, Gunny," she told him, catching his raised eyebrow at the display of affection.

"Didn't say I wasn't. Lieutenant."

They walked that way to the exit, when the rain halted their trip.

"You bring an umbrella?" he asked. 

It was obvious she hadn't and she rolled her eyes at the question. "As a matter of fact, I did. It's in the car." 

The confession took away part of her indignation and he grinned. "We gonna run for it?" His fingers squeezed in support, lighting her smile.

"Hell ya we're gonna run for it."

His bad knee made up for his long leg advantage, and they made it to her car with one small squeal from Jack and a 'Move your ass, Sloane' from him. She had unlocked the car when it was within striking distance and they collapsed into the seats just as another thunderous boom cracked around them. Fortunately, the majority of the distance between the exit and the car was covered, leaving them damp but not soaked. She reached up into his short hair and tousled the rain out of it.

"I always loved the High and Tight," she said, almost to herself. Settling in, she asked, "You hungry? I told Faith I'd pick her up some burgers on the way home."

"Some?"

Jack shrugged. "She hasn't asked for anything weird the entire pregnancy. Just 3 plain cheeseburgers with jalapenos from Burger Boys." When he looked out the window and smiled, she said, "Tell me." He turned and tilted his head at the request. "We've all got memories, Gibbs. There's nothing wrong with that."

She always could read him, he thought to himself. Sometimes, in his most private moments, it irritated the hell out of him, but more often than not, he appreciated the talent because it meant he had less to explain. Except he knew she deserved more.

"Shannon wanted a Sonic strawberry shake. She would dip pickles into it." Jack laughed but dipped her head, sensing there was more, and he obliged. "Nearest Sonic was 38 miles away. I had to drive like a bat outta hell to get it back before it melted."

She reached across the space between them, linked her fingers with his, and brought them to her lips as a reward. "I only ever wanted Cheetos and cottage cheese. My mom ended up buying me a beer fridge that had nothing but containers of cottage cheese." She shook her head at the memory he couldn't see, but could imagine, and he tugged her fingers to his lips. 

"I'm starvin'," he said.

"Good." She buckled in and turned the key. "I just so happen to know a great burger place."

…..

The house was bigger than he expected and he said so as they approached the door.

"It belongs to an old friend of mine. He's been renting it out since he got married and moved to Seattle. I'm thinking of buying it from him."

Gibbs looked around. "Bit of a fixer-upper."

"Guess I'll have to find a handyman."

They hadn't talked about the future since she left for California 5 months ago. He thought bringing it up would see him fall back on old defense mechanisms, but hearing her playfully hint at a possibility felt like the most natural thing in the world.

"I might know one or two."

She hummed. "Is that so?" The key turned in the lock and once they stepped inside, she called out Faith's name.

"I'm in the kitchen!"

Jack made her way towards the voice. "I brought dinner."

When Faith came around the corner, Gibbs couldn't help but mouth, 'Wow'.

"I know, right?" she said, her hand resting on her belly. "Four more weeks."

"Been rough?"

The question made her wince. "Pretty sure he doesn't want to wait."

"Speaking of not waiting," Jack held up the bag. "Let me get these on a plate. Leave your bag there," she told him. "We'll deal with it later. Right now, I'm starving."

Faith gestured for Gibbs to sit at the dining room table, and as she struggled to do the same, he was at her side, helping her into the chair. Her grip on his arm tightened as she exhaled in short, shallow breaths. 

"Give your mom a break, soldier," Gibbs said sternly at Faith's belly.

She looked up sharply. "He stopped."

"Lemme know if he gives you more trouble." He pulled up a chair and sat just as Jack reappeared. 

She must've heard his last words because she said, "Giving out orders, Gunny?"

Faith dug into the cheeseburger but not before saying, "Mom. It actually worked."

Jack only shook her head. "Does not surprise me in the slightest. Eat your food. I put the coffee on for later."

"Yes, Ma'am." 

The sly moniker got him a glare in return, but he picked up his burger and pretended otherwise.

…..

After dinner, they made their way into the living room, with the promised coffee in hand. Faith took the recliner and with Gibbs' help, tipped it back until she was comfortable, and when he was done, Jack tugged him to the couch. 

"How's work?" she asked.

He wasn't much for small talk, but didn't seem to mind when she was the one doing the engaging. "Same as ever. Get a case, catch the bad guy." He felt her pull at his hoodie in retaliation for his deadpan reply.

"It must be so satisfying though, right?" Faith asked. "I mean, bringing people to justice, finding closure for family."

"Yeah," he agreed with a nod. "Doesn't always work out that way, but you do what you can. And sometimes Life reminds you there's more to it." He gestured to the coffee table with his chin at the landscape of books, giving meaning to his words. "Looks like you're ready."

Faith shook her head. "Some days, I don't think I am."

"You're as ready as you can be. That's all that matters." He leaned forward and picked up a book. "Cat in the Hat, huh?"

The young woman smiled. "It was my favourite book when I was a kid."

"It was-" The name of his 8 year old daughter caught in his throat. Drawing strength from Jack's touch, he finished, "It was my daughter's favourite book, too."

Faith looked at her mother who silently answered with her eyes, and she took it as her cue to sidestep the topic. "I'm hoping it'll be his, too," she said, rubbing her belly. "But if the kicks I've gotten, reading it to him a hundred times is any indication- Ow." 

"The doctors said the stress of the pregnancy makes his reaction pretty normal," Jack said.

"But it doesn't make it any easier." His low voice emphathized.

Faith's fingers tapped her belly and she frowned. "You know, he stops when you talk."

Gibbs looked at Jack, but she poked him in the chest. "I think she means you, mister."

He arched an eyebrow, but when Faith let out a soft grunt again, he said, "Maybe there's too much estrogen around."

Jack slapped his arm but Faith pleaded, "Please keep talking."

When Jack laughed, he knew it was at the idea of him, of all people, making small talk. He tried to sidestep the request. "Don't have much to talk about."

Faith looked at the book in his hand. "Please?"

He knew he wasn't going to get out of it, and seeing the two women around him, he was starting to wonder if it was such a bad thing after all. Still, he tried to maintain his aura of grumpiness by nudging Jack and saying, "Hand me the damn glasses."

Gleefully, she stretched to the table, grabbed the glasses, then tried to put them on his face. He watched the brown in her eyes catch the light as she focused on her task, and when she quickly dropped a kiss on his lips, his ears began to burn despite his efforts to pretend otherwise. She settled into his side and Faith pulled the blanket from the back of the chair to cover herself as she, too, got comfortable.

"We're ready," Jack announced. "Begin."

He glanced down with the intent of scowling, but seeing her contented smile, he chose to open the book instead. 

_"The sun did not shine,_

_It was too wet to play,_

_So we sat in the house_

_All that cold, cold wet day."_

He barely got to the part with the fish and the ship when he heard a light snore muffled into his shoulder and saw a sleeping mother in the chair. Lifting his feet to the table, he turned the page and kept reading.

…..

Not long after he'd finished the book, Faith had stirred and sheepishly thanked him.

"I think that's the best sleep I've had in weeks. Probably all three of us." She looked at Jack, still nestled against Gibbs. Setting the recliner straight and wrapping the blanket around her, she yawned. "Fingers crossed I can maybe crawl into bed before the little one wakes up." She surprised him by kissing his forehead before going upstairs. 

The movement jostled Jack awake. "Everything okay?"

"Go back to sleep," he told her. 

She pushed off his thigh into a sitting position, cracked her neck and stretched before settling back into him. "Sorry this wasn't what you expected."

He was well aware of her propensity to touch him, but now that they'd made a tentative kind of step forward together, the inclination was even more obvious, and never more so than at that moment with her tucked under his arm and hers wrapped around his waist. She was curled up tight into his side, her head angled against his jaw. 

"What do you think I expected?"

He felt her shrug. "I don't know. But I'm sure you didn't expect to be reading a Dr. Suess book, or for me to have my pregnant daughter spending the night upstairs. It's just been easier to let her stay here instead of me going over to her apartment and with the due date being so close, I just-"

"Jack. You don't have to explain."

His words were simple honesty, though she felt compelled to add, "I can't imagine this is what you pictured, that's all."

He lifted his chin and gave her words some thought. "I didn't picture anything, Jack. Guess all I had in mind was bein' here. With you."

"God, you're ridiculously sexy sometimes."

"Only 'sometimes'?"

He felt the pinch through his hoodie. "You ready for bed?" she asked, removing the glasses from his face.

"Guess I could read 'Green Eggs and Ham' some other time." 

She stood and he let her tug him to his feet where he was met with a kiss. "Grab your gear, soldier. I'll show you your bunk."

His 'bunk' ended up being her bunk, and the newness of the situation didn't seem to hit her until she closed the door and leaned against it.

"I didn't even think to ask you if this was okay."

He let his bag softly hit the floor and looked around. "Why wouldn't it be okay?"

"I just- you know. This. _Us_."

Slowly approaching her, he asked, "You not okay with 'us'?"

She leaned her head back against the door. "God, I am _so_ okay with 'us'."

"Good." His hands came up her sides, skirting her breasts and framing her face before his lips brushed across her mouth. The kiss was slow and soft, having none of the desperation of their airport kisses, now tempered with the assurance of their shared want. Her hands slid under his hoodie and gripped the white cotton shirt underneath. All the blood seemed to rush south of his belt but he had just enough wherewithal to pull back, mindful of his surroundings. 

She seemed to recognize the reasoning behind his restraint even if she groaned at the delay. "I swear to God, Gunny, I will have you reciting the Soldier's Creed when I finally get you naked and in my bed." She ignored the near choke that came from him at her blatant promise. "But for now, I'll just settle for the bed part."

"'I am an American Soldier. I am a member of the United States Army- a protector of the greatest nation on earth'," he nuzzled into her neck.

"Why is that so damn sexy?" she moaned.

Laughing, he pulled back again and braced himself for the shove he knew was coming. "Let me hit the head and I'll see if I can remember the rest."

…..

It had been a long time since he'd had a woman in his bed. Technically, her bed. Ages since he'd felt soft curves mould into his angular spaces, felt gentle hands curl up his shirt and around his shoulder blade, felt slender legs entwined with his. Her body was warm and inviting, her scent like something familiar he'd been in search of for years. The sunlight was just beginning to inch across the room and he breathed in the morning. A cry from the second bedroom caught his attention a second before it woke Jack. 

Obviously accustomed to the early morning disturbance, Jack was immediately on her feet and down the hall and Gibbs swung his legs out of bed and sat up. He lazily scratched his morning stubble but his level of attention quickly changed when Jack called out his name. The floor boards squeaked under his deliberate run towards her urgent tone. When he practically slid into the doorway, he saw Jack bent over Faith who was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Her water broke," Jack said, the alarm written clear across her face. She ran an agitated hand through her hair. "I'm not ready!"

He stepped into the room and held Jack by the shoulders. Waiting until her brown eyes met his blue, he then said, "Pretty sure you're not the one who needs to be ready, hon."

"Right, right." She began frantically looking around the room and he held firm.

"Call the hospital. Tell 'em to send an ambulance because there might be complications. Then I need you to boil a pot of water and get some clean towels."

She nodded. "Okay." 

When he heard her footfall on the stairs, he turned to Faith. "How ya doin', kid?"

She made a face and leaned on one arm to try and relieve the pressure. "He's impatient."

Laying his hand on her belly, he said, "Was kinda talkin' about you, Faith."

She looked up. "Thanks for dealing with my mom. Boiled water, huh? I thought that was just in the movies."

"It is," he replied, helping her to her feet. "But I had to give her something to do."

His straight forwardness made her laugh despite the pain, and when his words sunk in and his demeanour remained calm, she said, "You've done this before."

"Yep. Lucky for us, this time, no one's shootin' at me." Her eyes went wide and he smirked. "I'm gonna get some pants on," he said in reference to his boxers and T-shirt. "I want you to put on somethin' comfortable, somethin' you're willing to have the baby in. Because whether it's here or at the hospital, you're havin' him today."

"I can't! Not here. The doctor said-"

"Doesn't matter." In the same gesture he gave to Jack, he gave to Faith. Putting his hands on her shoulders, he said, "Look at me. Doesn't matter what the doctor said, what your mom does or what you think; the baby's gonna be the one who decides what happens. And the best thing you can do is let it play out however it's gonna play out, okay?" She nodded. "Breathe." She did as he asked and he smiled his approval. "Good girl. I'll be back in a minute."

He quickly changed, and when he stepped out of the bedroom, he nearly ran into Jack. She looked remarkably calmer than when he'd given her the task to boil the water.

"I know what you did," she told him before kissing him hard. Her next words were whispered against his lips. "I love you for it." Pulling back and pretending she hadn't just dropped an atomic bomb on his heart, she said, "Let me get dressed. Ambulance is on its way."

He watched her go into the bedroom then found the strength to focus on the job at hand. He tapped on the second bedroom door. "How ya doin'?" he asked.

"Good. Whatever that means."

He gently pushed the door open. "It means all we gotta do is wait." He glanced around the room. "You gotta gear bag?"

"I had a gear bag ready 6 months ago," she admitted. "But I don't think I'm ready."

"No one's ever really ready," he told her. "Lay back." He grabbed the extra pillows and put them under her knees. 

"I find it hard to believe you weren't ready."

He smiled at her assessment of his character. "I'd just turned 30. Didn't know anything other than bein' a Marine." 

"I don't know anything… about your daughter or anything like that," she tried to assure him.

He shook his head. "I figured. She's a lot of things, your mom, an' trustworthy is at the top of the list."

Faith took some breaths, then asked, "So, what's going on with you and Mom?"

"You must get that from her," he said, raising an eyebrow at her forwardness. 

"Are you stalling? Special Agent Gunnery Sergeant Gibbs?" He smiled at the list, and laughed when she prodded, "Your voice helps keep the baby calm, remember?"

He sensed Jack's presence outside the bedroom, but decided to use the moment to his advantage. Talking- and god forbid, talking about his feelings- was never his strong suit, but he saw the situation for the opportunity it gave him.

"I don't know," he admitted. "But I know that I miss her every day I'm not with her. So I need to figure out how to fix that."

"I'm sorry you came into this." She gestured around the room and to her physical state.

"Wouldn'tve come if I didn't know what I was gettin' into."

"That's the sweetest and most nonchalant confession I've ever heard," Jack said, coming up to his side. 

"Did you bring the boiled water, Mom?"

"Ha ha, I'm on to both of you now. And I'm in a much better place, thanks to Special Agent Gunnery Sergeant Gibbs."

"Well, you better stick around," Faith told him as she rubbed her belly, "because he seems to like you. And I think Mom does, too." Before anyone had the chance to react to her teasing, she let out a long pained groan. "Oh, God."

Jack was at her side, offering soothing words and a calming touch. Gibbs was more direct.

"Don't fight it. If you gotta push, push. Take my hand."

She accepted his offer immediately and squeezed. 

"She can't deliver the baby here," Jack said. 

"He's delivered a baby in the middle of a gun fight, Mom," Faith said between breaths. "We'll be fine."

Jack looked between the two, eyes wide, mouth agape.

"At a gas station," he told her. "Russian goons. Long story."

Sirens in the distance quickly grew louder, and despite the confidence in the room, they all exhaled in relief.

"Thankfully, this one's going to be shorter," Jack said. 

"Where are your keys?" he asked her.

"Downstairs on a hook by the door. Why?"

"Because you're gonna be ridin' in the ambulance. I'll grab the gear."

She tugged his ear and kissed him hard, as she had done in the hallway. "I did mention that I love you, didn't I?" 

He felt his ear grow hot under her touch but he was saved any further blushes when the paramedics banged on the door. 

…..

"Are you family?"

He turned at the question. "Yeah. I'm-" What was he? Boyfriend? He silently snorted. Partner? Was he even family at all? "I'm the grandfather."

The nurse didn't bat an eye at his hesitation. "I've got great news. Despite the little guy crashing the party 3 and a half weeks early, mom and baby are doing just fine. We'll have to keep both under observation for several days, but let me congratulate you and say, you're the proud grandfather of a new baby boy. I'll let your wife know you're here."

Out of all the names he had thought for himself, he hadn't thought of any for Jack. And definitely not that one. He was surprised at how natural it sounded.

…..

"Thank you for sharing this with me," Jack said, cupping the baby's head and brushing back the fine wisps of hair.

Faith shook her head. "Thanks for being here."

"It seemed like the least I could do. You know."

"Mom, I've forgiven you for that." She shook her head again. "There was nothing to forgive. If being pregnant has taught me anything, it taught me the most important thing is what's right for the baby. You did what you thought was best for me, what _was_ best for me. I know that now."

A light rap came to the door and the nurse entered. "I'll give you two more minutes, then we really should get this little one settled," she said, her tone apologetic. "Mrs. Sloane, your husband's waiting for you in the hall."

The nurse slipped out and Jack wiped her tears, looking everywhere but at her daughter. The ploy didn't work.

"'Husband', huh?"

"Stop." It was meant to be stern but Jack couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up.

"Well, you've got the house to yourself now."

Jack covered her eyes. "Oh my God."

"What? I'm just making casual conversation."

Jack leaned forward, kissed the baby's forehead, then Faith's. "You're horrible. And I love you. I'll see you in the morning, okay?"

Faith nodded and Jack took one more look before she opened the door. Had she been told 5 years ago that she'd be in the hospital, watching her daughter hold her newborn son, she never would have believed it, and her heart was full of love and gratitude.

…..

Standing in the hallway was another outcome she couldn't have possibly predicted 5 years ago. A tall glass of water leaning against the wall, arms loosely crossed, eyes closed. Leaving him had been one of the hardest things she'd ever done. Seeing him again brought back some of that hurt, knowing he wasn't there to stay, but mostly it made her feel at peace, knowing they had a chance for more. A chance she never thought they'd be given. Now, she was looking at him, almost as if for the first time since she picked him up at the airport. The heightened events over the last 5 months were settling enough for her to take in what his visit really meant. The nurse had innocently called him her husband, and she had tried to hide her blush from Faith not because she was embarrassed but because of her surprise at what the word and the connotation did to her heart. It wasn't that she had any desire to marry- and heck, after 4 of his own, he probably wasn't chomping at the bit to do it again, either- but the very idea that it was possible was enough to send heat to her face again. And elsewhere. 

He must've sensed her presence, because he opened his eyes, pushed off the wall with his shoulders and greeted her with a grin, like he knew exactly what she was thinking. But blessedly, he chose a different opening. 

"Nurse said everybody was okay."

She closed her eyes in silent thanks. "Yep. They'll have to stay for awhile. Gibbs, he's so small." There was a fear yet a pride in her voice. "Little fighter."

"Must run in the family." 

She smiled at the compliment, and melted into him when his arms wrapped around her. 

"Thank you. For everything." He shrugged it off like she knew he would. "Oh!" She stepped back just enough to look into his eyes. "Liam James Tolliver. Had you delivered him, she said she would've named him 'Jethro'."

"Kid dodged a bullet."

She smirked at his self-deprecating quip. "Still, he ended up with 'LJ', which must be a sign from the universe." Her stomach took that moment to make some noise.

Glancing down, he said, "Looks like that's not the only thing sendin' signs. This city make anything other than burgers?"

"Mmmm," she hummed into his jaw. "There's a great diner I'm dying to show you. But right now, I just want to go home. Then I'm going to slip into your hoodie, have some coffee, and get you to finish that Army pledge. Not necessarily in that order."

"How do you know I brought a hoodie? It's 95 degrees."

"Because you know it pleases me. And I love that you let the other 2 go without question."

"Because the other 2 are inevitable." He kissed her for her playful insolence then whispered into her ear, "'Because I am proud of the uniform I wear, I will always act in ways creditable to the military service and-'"

The fact he could turn the tables on her in an instant, repeating what he had said in the airport brought out her best laugh. Still, she wasn't about to give up her position so soon. She purposely shifted her hips into him and he shook his head. "You're gonna get us arrested, Sloane."

"You brought your badge."

He grinned. "At the rate we're goin', pretty sure the badge isn't gonna help."

She silenced him with her own kiss, quick, but with intent. "Then let's get out of here, soldier."

"Yes, Ma'am."

She tugged at his sleeve and this time, he was the one who linked fingers with her as they walked towards the exit and into the new day.

…..

-end


End file.
